parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 2 (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 2" is the second episode of Season 2 of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, the children manage to slow their descent and land in a garbage box. They overhear that Dr. Drakken (and his minions) is going to the Chinatown laundromat, hitching a ride in a pizza delivery van that he has tricked into stopping off at the factory and the laundromat. The chipmunks give chase in a wheel, and then a rich couple's limousine. Upon reaching Chinatown, Ash can't resist surfing on a wet scrub brush; this greatly annoys Ron, who orders him to go home. Ron then proceeds to follow Drakken, who meets with the mysterious Jessie and Cassidy to discuss his purchase - a master fighting man named Cyrus. During their discussion (and demonstration) of Cyrus' power, Ron attempts to grab the ruby from Drakken with a makeshift fishing rod a few times, but when the hook grabs on to one of the twins' clothes, Ron's cover was blown, but he is saved when Ash returns surfing on the scrub brushes again. In the massacre that follows, Ron ends up getting a new fedora hat similar to Marty's (this part is strangely cut from later airings and even the DVD release), and Drakken and his men make their retreat as Ash pour soap out of a box, to distract the Twins and the workers by having the fish trapped inside bubbles. Drakken brings Cyrus to a large cargo boat and uses him to get rid of the nearby sailors, unaware that Ron and Ash are right behind him. There, they fall into the cargo hold, where they meet Professor Utonium and Rufus. After a brief scuffle, Professor eventually warms up to them and offers to show them his "house", a large trunk filled with his belongings. Suddenly, Dr. Drakken's men empty the cargo hold and dump the Professor's house into the sea. The loss of his house greatly upsets the Professor, and he vows to take down Drakken for sinking it. Drakken sets up a machine with which to suck great amounts of fish out of other people's boats, but the children and Professor manage to foil his plan, but end up destroying the boat's steering wheel in the process, and this causes it to go sailing right for the city. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Siamese Twins - Jessie and Cassidy (Pokemon) * Donald Drake - Marty (Madagascar) * Plato - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Juice Lee - Cyrus (Pokemon) Quotes: * (Dr. Drakken Picks up Professor Utonium): I am not a happy scientist. And when I'm not happy, I get mean! * Ron and Ash: Coming through! Gallery: Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus (Kim Possible).png|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Monkey Fist in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior-1.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Jessie in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Jessie Cassidy's smile.jpeg|and Cassidy as the Siamese Twins Marty in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones.png|Fred Jones as Plato Cyrus-0.jpg|Cyrus as Juice Lee Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:4000Movies